


But never doubt I love

by Anonymous



Series: Joy's soul lies in the doing [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate.Not all of them meet.Not all of them are romantic.Tweek and Craig are not soulmates but still have been together for all their childhood.Even Tweek meeting his soulmate didn't split them.Now, years late, Craig meets his own.





	But never doubt I love

Craig was huffing under the weight of the bags he was carrying and the speed he had to walk to keep up with Tweek. The heat from the sun beat down on them as it approached high noon. Why had he agreed to this? Why had they moved out of Colorado?! 

“Tweek!” Craig shouted as his boyfriend dashed ahead and into a nearby store. He groaned and decided to sit at a bench. The crowds were thick and heavy today. Several people glared at him as they tried to sit next to him but Craig had placed a few of the more expensive items next to him. He didn’t care if they stole the $20 bags but a fitbit? No thank you.

After a moment Tweek appeared with another three bags. His head swiveled around quickly until he spotted Craig. Then he scurried to him. 

“Here. I gotta go get something for Clyde.” He said. 

“Honey, can’t you at least hold some of these yourself? I’m not a pack mule.” Craig complained at the same moment his ear seemed to hone in on the woman a few tables behind him complaining and saying:

“Shakespeare sucks. We should see Hamilton, Wesley.” Craig froze and the woman went quiet. He stood and turned. 

“What?” Tweek asked. A woman with a shell shocked expression had also stood. 

“Hamilton isn’t all that good.” Craig said. Tweek squeaked. He knew what had happened. The woman licked her lips and looked at Tweek, who was looking very, very excited.

“Is his name really Honey?” Craig smiled. 

“No, it’s Tweek. Is that Wesley?” He said looking at the man next to her, who had a devastated look on his face. She nodded. She walked toward him. 

“Hi, my name’s Rosalia.”

“I’m Craig.”

“Basic white boy name.” She said. 

“Craig isn’t very basic.” Tweek defended. Craig smiled. 

“I’m a bit basic, honey.” 

“So, honey?” She seemed unable to figure out how to word her inquiry. 

“I’m gay.” Craig said. Wanting to cut that line of questioning down. Wesley looked delighted at that. Tweek giggled. “This is the love of my life, Tweek Tweak.” 

“Excuse me?” Wesley asked, looking confused. 

“My parents named me Tweek and our last name is Tweak. It sucks! It’s why I’m taking Craig’s name when we get married.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. The name. I mean.” Rosalia said. “This is Wesley, he’s my husband.” Wesley stood and quickly offered his hand to Craig. Craig shook it.

“This is so weird.” Wesley said. “I mean you know it can happen but you never expect for it to happen.” 

“I know.” Craig said. “It’s...I don’t know. Tweek said it felt like something clicking when he met his. I get that.” Rosalia turned to Tweek. 

“You met your soulmate?”

“Yeah. He was kind of a dick when we met. He’s cool now.”

“Adrian, his soulmate, lives in San Francisco and is really happy there.”

“Um, I don’t know what we’re supposed to do?” Rosalia said. “I want to know everything but at the same time I have to go pick up my daughter in two hours from the babysitter.” 

“Exchange numbers.” Wesley said. “You two can chat it up.” He looked very enthusiastic and supportive now. Tweek nodded. 

“Maybe we can hangout too.” He enthused. Craig smiled. 

“Yeah, I get it. Um here, let me fish out my phone. It’s...somewhere.” Tweek rolled his eyes and gave Rosalia his phone. 

“I’ll text you his number. Craig always puts his phone in a bag and forgets which one.”

“If I didn’t have to carry sixty bags it wouldn’t be an issue.” Craig retored. 

“You’re strong. You always complain I don’t include you when I carry them.”

“Maybe you two need a middle ground?” Wesley offered. 

“Nah, it’s just us. We’ve been bickering forever.”

“If I can ask, how long?” Rosalia asked. “Me and Wesley have been dating since we were sixteen. So about 13 years, now.”

“Same.” Tweek said with a smile. “We started dating at ten, we’re 23 now.” Craig nodded. 

“That’s so coincidental.” Rosalia said. 

“I mean is it?” Craig replied and glanced at Tweek, his expression soft. “We’re supposed to compliment each other. I guess we really just go all out for love.” Rosalia nodded, an understanding on her face. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t change it for the world either.” Craig nodded. A moment passed before it seemed like the entire world came back into volume. The crowd, the sun, and the bags weighed on Craig again. 

“It was great meeting you. I’ll call. So we can meet up.” They nodded and started moving again. Craig forgot about his complaints as they moved to the next store. 

“You know, honey, it’s funny. Her words were about theatre and mine were about carrying clothes.”

“How is that funny?” Tweek asked, moving more slowly now, and sending a text. A chirp emanated from the bags. Tweek had texted him the number.

“There’s nothing gayer than theatre and what straight relationship doesn’t havea man complaining about his partner’s shopping.” Tweek gave it a thought. 

“So what you’re saying is your first words were stereotypical to your sexualities?” Craig nodded. 

“What the hell does mine mean then?” 

“I don’t think it means anything. I just thought it was funny.”

“I guess.” Tweek smiled. “I’m happy you found her, Craig.”

“I know, Tweek. I’m really thankful about it and that I have you.” Tweek kissed his cheek. 

“Clyde is going to be so jealous when he gets here.”

“All of them are.” Craig said with a smirk. “We have the best relationship and met our soulmates. Token lost his bet and can suck it.” Tweek laughed.


End file.
